sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Janie Sinneave
)]] Name: Janie Sinneave Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Horseback riding, grunge and punk rock, animal rights Appearance: Janie is a small girl, standing at 5’0 and 103 pounds. She has pale skin, with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her naturally light-blonde hair is cut into a Chelsea -- long bangs, but a close crop cut or shaved cut over the rest of the head. Though it is usually dyed blue, the color has faded a bit, giving her hair a gray-green tint. She has round blue eyes, and long eyelashes that she accentuates with dark mascara and heavy eyeliner. She wears a pair of black cat-eye glasses due to the fact that she is somewhat cross-eyed. She has naturally high cheekbones, and a thin, heart-shaped face. She wears pink gloss on her lips at almost all times. Janie sports two studs in both of her ears, one gold ball and one small diamond, as well as an industrial piercing in her right ear. She also usually sports black glitter nail-polish on top of her chewed off, uneven nails. Janie has a pretty casual style of dress. On most school-days she wears basic dark skinny jeans and graphic tees. She also enjoys wearing leggings, t-shirt dresses, and belts. On the day of trip, Janie was wearing black jean shorts over torn-up purple leggings, and an Agent Orange T-shirt. Janie is never seen without her favorite pair shoes- white Converse high-tops which she’s drawn over. The left shoe is detailed with red, blue, and black robots destroying a Tokyo-like city, and the right shoe features a green dinosaur devouring a stick-figure man. She sports a series of gold, black, and silver bangles on her left wrist. Biography: Janie was born to Victor and Molly Sinneave, their second of three children. All of the children were three years apart -- Thomas being the oldest, and Samantha being the youngest. From an early age, Janie had what her father liked to call "middle child syndrome." Next to Thomas, a troublemaker who was perpetually in detention, and Sam, a straight-A student with mood swings, Janie was relatively normal. This had the unfortunate side effect of taking most of her family's attention away from her. Further, almost all of her teachers expected her to be exactly like Thomas, which left Janie searching for an identity separate from her siblings'. Janie was impulsive as a child, and terrible at committing to any activity. She was easily bored, and often stopped and started activities and extracurricular. At age six, Janie joined dance classes at the local YMCA. Within three weeks, she dropped out, instead opting for a karate class. She dropped this, too, after suffering a minor bruise and deciding she had a very low threshold for pain. This pattern of joining classes and dropping out continued until Janie was nine, when her parents gave her an ultimatum, demanding she either pick a hobby and stick with it, or stop taking classes altogether. After a few weeks of pondering, Janie came up with her answer: she wanted a pony. Her parents, however, did not have the spare money to buy her a horse-the family was somewhat well-off, as Victor was a lawyer, but they didn't want to toss the money away, especially with Janie's habit of not sticking with her hobbies. After much insistence, they did agree to let her take horseback riding lessons, expecting her to drop the class after a few weeks. Much to their surprise, Janie wound up falling in love and sticking with it- though her parents never did buy her a horse of her own. Her love for horseback riding was born from the freedom she felt while doing it: horses were wild, fast, and riding one felt like flying. After taking up horseback riding, Janie became more interested in the horses themselves. Eventually, Janie's love of horses spread into a general love of all animals. She was highly interested in animal behaviors and life, and in the treatment of animals altogether. After learning about the horrors of slaughterhouses, Janie became a vegetarian, a decision that lasted about three weeks. Since the age of 12, Janie has been going back and forth between being a vegetarian and a meat eater. She generally avoids meat when she can, and still argues in favor of the ethical treatment of animals. She spends a lot of her spare time supporting causes that protect both wild and domesticated animals. On weekends, she can be found volunteering at a local animal shelter. She usually donates her birthday and Christmas money to Greenpeace. Janie went through most of her life in her older brother's shadow. Thomas was notable for being a generally rude person. He talked back to teachers, almost failed most of his classes, spent at least twice a week in detention, and was suspended from school twice. His reckless behavior strained his relationship with his parents, who were at a loss for what to do After his second suspension, they started sending Thomas to a therapist weekly. This smoothed out his temperament a bit, though he still had lackluster grades and a more distant relationship with his parents than his sisters. Despite his reputation of acting out and his family troubles, Thomas was always nice and respectful to Janie, and the two of them had a solid and sturdy relationship for most of their life. After graduating high school, Thomas joined a rock band as a bass player, and moved to a different part of the city. Janie makes a point of seeing him at least once a month. However, almost every teacher Janie had ever had also once had Thomas. Most of them made the assumption that Janie was going to be just as belligerent and difficult as Thomas, not knowing that Janie was actually much more soft-spoken and generally kind than her brother. This led to many irritating classes where Janie was brushed over or ignored by teachers who assumed she had nothing to add, and while most of them eventually realized Janie was different, she struggled to find an identity outside of her brother. One day during her Sophomore year, Janie wandered into a record store. The clerk was playing a Sex Pistols bootleg over the speaker system, and Janie almost instantly loved the music. It expressed all of the anger and disjointed angst that Janie felt as a teenager. Janie felt she had finally discovered an identity she could fit into: punk rock. She shaved off huge portions of her hair, leaving it in a Chelsea, and started wearing more jewelry to school. She went thrift store shopping, eventually finding a pair of black combat boots she fell in love with. To Janie, this change in her physical appearance was what set her apart from the rest of her family, and made her an individual. Janie's parents ultimately approved of her change in style, even if it was a little extreme. They wanted Janie to be able to express herself and be happy, and figured the shaved-head, punk-rock aspects of her personality was just a phase. Anything that improved her self-worth and helped her grow as a person was okay in their books- though they did draw the line at facial piercings and tattoos. Unfortunately, Janie wasn't a very punk-rock person personality-wise. For one, she still rode horses every weekend. She also loved all animals, and often tried to donate her time volunteering at animal hospitals. Thomas told her that the main way to be punk was to smoke, but Janie started choking halfway through her first cigarette and never picked up another. Further, Janie still unabashedly listened to mainstream music, and was a mostly easy-going, fun-loving person. Janie's relatively kind personality earned her a lot of friends in school, despite her odd appearance. Changing her look gave her more self-confidence, and because of that she was able to fit into more social circles. Janie quickly made friends in almost all of her classes, never quite sticking into a specific clique, though her best friends are usually other artistic students. Janie still acts impulsively and noncommittally, which is mostly evidenced through her schoolwork; she gets Bs and Cs in every class, never applying herself too hard beyond what interests her. The only subjects she really excels in are Biology, which she enjoys, and math, which she detests, as she finds it too tedious and dull. Janie's lackluster academic record is a stark contrast to her sister Samantha's. Sam is a straight-A student, incredibly attractive, and borderline bipolar. Sam's near-perfection had always grated on Janie, and the two of them had a difficult relationship from the start. While Thomas and Janie bonded over not-quite fitting in, Sam outright rejected both of them for being what she deemed "outcasts." After Thomas moved out of the house, Sam and Janie's interactions became as rare as possible. The two spend more time away from each other than they do together, and whatever interactions they do have are short, stilted, and uncomfortable. This is a stark contrast with Janie's relationship with her parents, which is mostly healthy. Janie is closer to her Mother than her Father, partly because Molly was a stay-at-home parent, and the two often watch TV together and talk about Janie's life in general. Janie is, however, still close to her father, who often takes her out to the movies or mini-golfing, or other silly activities- though they never get as in depth about Janie's life as she does with her mother. Janie and her parents occasionally argue about her grades, but for the most part they accept that she's going to excel in what interests her, and encourage her to do what she wants to do in her life. Although Janie is unsure of what she wants to study after high-school, she has applied to several colleges in the Seattle area. She plans to take a gap year and work with Greenpeace, an idea which her parents support. Advantages: Janie is socially active and friendly, which could earn her a lot of allies in the game. She's relaxed and easy-going, which could keep her from panicking in troublesome situations. Disadvantages: Janie has a bit of a flighty attitude, and doesn't always make decisive choices, which could lead to her failing to make a life-saving decision when the need arises. Her kind personality could lead to her not properly assessing a threat, and putting herself into danger by trying to comfort or change players within the game. She also suffers from low pain tolerance. Designated Number: Female student No. 015 --- Designated Weapon: Travel sized game of Hungry Hungry Hippos Conclusion: Hey, the original Hunger Games! So, on the bright side G015, you have a 'weapon' that nobody will want and hunt you for, and you can use it for entertainment! On the less-than-bright side, you'll probably die because you have no means to defend yourself with. Sorry. Greynolds wouldn't let me give you a horse. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by CaseyNuge. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: CaseyNuge, Inky Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Benjamin Ward Collected Weapons: 'Travel sized game of Hungry Hungry Hippos (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Rebecca Kiesling, Yasmin Carrol, Katy Warren, Benjamin Ward, Oscar Trig 'Enemies: 'Benjamin Ward '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Janie, in chronological order. V5: *Start It With a Positive Jam *Not Like Any Previous Sleepovers *Handoff *Fumble *Siblings of War Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Janie Sinneave. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! After getting a free restart after her adoption, I don't feel anything came into fruition for Janie, all that was attempted. There's this kind of bond prestented between Janie and Ben, but they don't really do a whole lot for that to actually resonate or come off sincerely. Like, I can't be mad that you try to do so much when you don't have a lot of time to do anything or much to do in the first place, but it really didn't do anything for me. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students